L'esprit de l'Hiver
by NuwielNew
Summary: L'esprit de l'hiver, ou aussi, la magie de l'hiver. Tout le monde l'interprète à sa façon. Mais comment l'interprète nos deux amis ? Johnlock établie :3


**Titre :** _L'esprit de l'Hiver._

**Auteur :** _NuwielNew_

**Nombre de chapitres :**_ 1/1 chapitre._

**Nombre de mots :** _923 mots environs._

**Personnages principaux :** _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson._

**Statut: **_OS / Drabble_

**Genre: ** _Romance._

**Autre(s) :** _Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la BBC One Drama ainsi qu'à Conan Doyle pour mon plus grand malheur (ou pas)_

_Voici mon premier texte nouveau sur ce compte :) J'espère qu'ils vous plaira !_

* * *

><p>John sirotait un thé au chaud dans l'appartement, jetant quelques coups d'œil à la fenêtre. Dehors, un rideau blanc se formait sur la ville et les particules de neiges ne cessaient de tomber. Le paysage changeait pour devenir enfin hivernal. Au revoir les vestes légères et les chemises, bonjour les bonnets et les écharpes. Son vis-à-vis était quant à lui, allonger sur le flan, dans le canapé, à se morfondre d'ennuie. L'hiver était trop froid pour les criminels. Dans un élan surement rêveur, John lança un sujet qui depuis quelques heures, le fessais beaucoup réfléchir :<p>

« - Dit moi, Sherlock, pour toi la neige et l'hiver, ça représente quoi ?

- Pardon ? Enchérie l'interpellé, sortant de son ennui.

-La neige, l'hiver et tout le reste. Tu as surement une quelque conque penser dessus. Fait là moi partager !

- Merci j'avais compris, mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà. La neige est un composé entre l'eau et la glace ressemblant à un cristal qui possède exactement ...

- Attend, l'interrompit le blond, tu n'as pas compris ma question. Je ne te demande pas ce que tu connais sur la neige et l'hiver mais ce que tu en penses. Moi, par exemple, je trouve cela fascinant. Elle transforme complètement un paysage. Elle fait passer une ville morte part la civilisation à une ville vivante, remplie d'enfants qui s'amusent avec des bonhommes de neiges. L'hiver est froid mais du coup, on passe des moments formidables devant un feu de cheminée.

- C'est normal, t'es tellement romantique… Répliqua le brun en soupirant.

- Pff, allez tu vois de quoi je parle maintenant. Alors ?

- Oui je vois, mais je ne veux pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Ce n'est pas si joyeux que cela.

- Allons, c'est le temps des fêtes, te connaissant ça doit justement être drôle !

- Au contraire. Ce que je pense de la neige et de l'hiver ? Et bien, c'est aussi froid dehors que dans ma tête. L'hiver c'est juste la neige et la neige c'est l'ennuie et les ennuies. Le froid parce que j'aimerais avoir chaud et t'amusé comme tout le monde sauf que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris … Intervient John.

- Comment veut-tu qu'une personne comme moi s'amuse lors des festivités hivernales alors que toutes les banalités l'ennuient au plus profond ? »

Au lieu de répondre. John se leva et parti dans sa chambre. Tout en grommelant, Sherlock se tourna dans le canapé afin de faire dos au reste du salon. Il commençait à s'énerver tout seul en cherchant la raison pour laquelle John était parti faire la tête contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte, veste sur le dos, écharpes au cou et fermant son blouson. Il fessais face au salon et observa longuement un Sherlock qui ne lui adressais pas la moindre attention. Il tourna sur lui même et tout en descendant les escaliers, lui lança ces quelques mots :

« - Viens avec moi. »

C'était un ordre, ça Sherlock en était sur. Mais, ce qu'il trouvait étrange, c'est que ce n'était pas méchant. John était calme, presque gentil, juste décidé. Il se leva donc, pris de curiosité, enfila son écharpe et son manteau avant de dévaler l'escalier. L'homme auquel il éprouvait de fort sentiment, comme il le disait, se trouvait en bas, le regardant tendrement. Sa position n'était pas autoritaire. John n'était donc pas en colère, fâché ou encore contrarié par lui. Le nœud de culpabilité qui avait commencé à se former dans la gorge du plus jeune disparut aussitôt. Le blond l'entraina dehors, ou la neige tombait toujours, par flocon voletant et le vent c'était calmé. Une fois à l'extérieurs, ils tournèrent à gauche, passant devant le restaurant Speedy's. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, leurs écharpes étaient déjà blanches de neige leurs nez, leurs joues et leurs oreilles étaient rougies par le froid hivernal. Quant aux mains de John qui n'avait pas de gants, elles ne souffraient pas beaucoup du froid. L'une était plongé au fond de sa poche et l'autre embrassait une des mains de Sherlock. Les deux compagnons marchait épaule contre épaule, mains jointes et serrer afin de se tenir un peut chaud. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur leurs lèvres. Un de ces sourires que seuls leurs proches pourraient être capable de lire. Un sourire qui n'est compréhensible que par ces deux hommes. Un sourire qui veut tout dire pour ceux qui savent le comprendre.

Ainsi, ils finirent leur promenade. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartement une heure après en être sorti. Heureux d'être enfin au chaud. John était en train de ranger son manteau alors que Sherlock s'allongeait de son long dans le canapé. Il regardait le blond se mouvoir, et quand celui-ci se tourna enfin vers lui, il l'invita à le rejoindre. John s'installa délicatement sur lui, le recouvrant en grande partie. Il fessais face au brun mais posa sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier. Une de ses mains était de nouveau dans sa jumelle alors que l'autre c'était glissé dans le dos du brun. Les deux hommes regardèrent le feu danser dans la cheminée, n'échangeant que des petits gestes et quelques baisers tendres. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée.

« - Tu vois Sherlock, tout ça pourrait-être ce que tu aime en hiver.

- Ça fait quelques heures que cette journée est encrée dans ma mémoire pour un temps indéfiniment long. »

* * *

><p><em>Je sais déjà que c'est trop court x) mais j'arrive vraiment pas à faire des longs textes … En tout cas j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir et que ce texte vous plaira !<em>

_AVEC haines de révision Je attend dos!_

_- NuwielNew -_

_PS: Pour un prochain texte, j'aimerais tenter de faire une série de drabble __particulière. C'est à dire, vous me proposer 5 mots clefs que vous voulez et je me met au défi de les insérer dans un texte avec nos deux compagnons préféré ! Qu'en dites-vous ?_


End file.
